ZRobbie Cr
Background Invented in the past by Robin to paint police sketches, Robbie proved to be a walking disaster. He was incapable of producing a good likeness which on more than one occasion led to innocent people landing up in jail. The problem was he had developed an artistic temperament that he expressed inappropriately. So he was packed away in the stationery cupboard only to be rediscovered by Geoff and Earl who decided to dust him off and bring his technology up to date. Now going by the name of ZRobbie he's a real identikit picture-making machine allowing images of criminals to be published before they’ve even had a chance to hide out. But what remains of Robbie in this sea of perfection? Missions *'Stuffed in a file!: '''Win 25 rounds with ZRobbie Advantages & Disadvantages '''Advantages:' *His base power is 7, which is good for a 2*. *His base damage is 2, but becomes 4 with fury, allowing you to 2HKO with other members of Sentinel. *His ability allows him to copy the bonus of an opposing card, which helps when fighting against clans, such as: the All-Stars, the Uppers and the Sakrohm. His ability also helps to increase his power and damage if he is facing: the Ulu Watu, the Bangers, the Fang Pi Clang, La Junta or Frozn. *His ability also helps to keep his bonus intact when he is facing Nightmare or Piranas. *His ability helps to play mind games on your opponent, depending on what kind of clan they are using. As such, he makes a very good bluff. *The clan bonus increases his attack by eight, which helps in low-pill fights. *He is a 2*, so he makes room in your deck. Disadvantages: *His base damage is 2, which is low, though normal for a 2*. *His ability doesn't work against GHEIST and Roots, since they cancel out his ability. *His ability is also ineffective against Skeelz. *He has competition from the other 2* in Sentinel. Trivia *He is based off of Chappie, the titular character from the recently released science-fiction movie. Like ZRobbie, Chappie is also a robot with artificial intelligence. *He is the second member of the Sentinel that was made by fellow Sentinel, Robin, with the other being Zdrone. *His name and/or appearance might be inspired in part by Nintendo's R.O.B. (Robotic Operating Buddy) robot. *In French, a police sketch is called a "portrait-robot", and a robot making them is mise en abyme. *His Cr announcement goes as: "Not far from the Sentinel HQ, ZRobbie paints Don's portrait over and over again, despite the fact that Don is already a well-known figure in the clan. But seeing the godfather carry on in this way in broad daylight, without in any way disguising his many criminal talents, is quite astonishing! Also, he somehow looks a little different… Has he by any chance had a face-lift? The face of the boss in all its complexity and uniqueness, brings the robot's artistic talents back to life! So, when the ground crumbles around Don after the explosion he narrowly missed, ZRobbie decides to follow the godfather down to the underground passages into which he's just fallen… " Card Artwork SENTINEL_ZROBBIE_N1_STD.png|Level 1 SENTINEL_ZROBBIE_N2_STD.png|Level 2 Full Artwork DEVIANTART_SENTINEL_ZROBBIE_N1.jpg|Level 1 DEVIANTART_SENTINEL_ZROBBIE_N2.jpg|Level 2